


day 1 - all i want for christmas is you

by im_on_craic



Series: oihina week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, idk how to explain it, oihina week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_craic/pseuds/im_on_craic
Summary: oihina week again because y'all already know oihina is my ride or die, but I'm making the first few short bc i am writing!!!them!!!a month!!!in advance!!! seriously who is this bitchanyway find my on tumblr @ salt-yu if u please





	day 1 - all i want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> oihina week again because y'all already know oihina is my ride or die, but I'm making the first few short bc i am writing!!!them!!!a month!!!in advance!!! seriously who is this bitch  
> anyway find my on tumblr @ salt-yu if u please

When the doorbell finally rings, and Oikawa peels himself away from his desk for the first time in hours, he’s greeted with the belly-warming sight of Hinata, patterned scarf snug against his throat, his freckles dusted with the lightest sheen of pink.

“Merry Christmas,” Hinata says, before promptly letting himself through the door of Oikawa’s tiny apartment, bringing the fresh scent of snow and trees and new wrapping paper along with him. Oikawa blinks.

Hinata’s shoes are sloppily chucked at the welcoming mat, and his coat is half way off his shoulders when Oikawa’s senses decide to make their impromptu return. “The twelve day countdown hasn’t even started,” he says, following Hinata through the door that opens into Oikawa’s kitchen-living room-dining room area. Hinata whirls to face him as he gingerly places his jacket over the backside of one of the two chairs at the dining table.

“Christmas started right when Halloween was over,” he throws over his shoulder, rolling the sleeves of his sweatshirt up to his elbows. “What do you want on your omelette rice?” He calls over the sound of the running water, and Oikawa finds himself tripping over himself to meet with his nimble lover.

“Anything’s fine,” he says, leaning against the counter beside where Hinata has quickly gotten to work. “Don’t you have class today, Hina-chan?” He questions the doubled over figure that stands half-way in the fridge, indulging himself in a little ogling for the first time since Hinata had walked through the door. “Or did winter break start when Halloween was over, too?”

Hinata snorts, pulling his head out of the fridge, only to push a cartoon of eggs into Oikawa’s chest. Suddenly, it’s his turn to interrogate. “Tooru-chan, when was the last time you restocked your fridge?” His crosses his arms across his chest, and if not for the pinch between his eyebrows, Oikawa would have smothered his lips right then and there.

His resolve doesn't last for long, and his brain doesn't even try to stop him from clamping down on HInata. Hinata’s faux pout fades as soon as their lips meet, and the stress that had nestled itself into every knob between Oikawa’s spine dissipates almost instantly, and he loses himself in Hinata.

As weak as Oikawa is for Hinata, the feeling isn’t always as mutual. Hinata breaks away after pampering Oikawa’s needs for a few moments, mumbling out a soft, “ _hey_ ,” onto his lips, fingers brushing against the stubble Oikawa had been neglecting for days in an attempt to finish his homework.

Nonetheless, Oikawa groans at the touch, the hands he’d knotted at the base of Hinata’s back untangling from each other to slide their way around Hinata’s waist, thumbs pushing their way underneath Hinata’s clothing to press into the soft skin at his sides. “You’re too good for me,” he confesses, acutely aware of the sizzling beginnings of arousal searing into his skin.

“You’re the worst,” Hinata grumbles, even as he presses a kiss to Oikawa’s exposed collarbone. Oikawa chuckles, presses Hinata against the surface of the fridge, and delights in the soft groan that escapes his lover’s lips. “I just came to check up on you,” he rattles on, not immune to the slithering hands pushing his sweatshirt higher, higher, until Oikawa’s clawing at him to pull it off. Hinata does so through another snidely, adoring comment. “just wanted to know what you wanted to do for Christmas.”

Oikawa laughs, smirk branding itself against Hinata’s smooth shoulder. “You,” he responds, and can’t help the snort that rumbles out from his throat when Hinata bangs his head against the fridge.


End file.
